pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harboureria City
Harboureria City is a large city nestled in the south-central part of the Kerusa Region. It is the largest city in the region and it is split into 6 main districts. It's also the most populous city in the Pokémon world. Tourism and finance are major industries in the city with it's many banks and landmarks such as the Bonsly Mansion and Bamboo Tower. The harbourfront is lined with piers, promenades, tall skyscrapers and even a long road from west to east for vehicles only. The city is lined with concrete roads with the exception of the far western district which has some narrow cobblestone roads. Around the city are various alleys with various trainers to battle. Throughout the city is a subway system connecting all 8 areas along with a few bus routes. The back of the city is filled with hills where various Pokemon reside. The player can use these hills to travel to areas south of Harboureria. Haboureria City has 6 road exits. The first, Route 802 goes from Harboureria University to Vilmong City. The second, Route 853 goes from Incense Cemetery to Relado Town. The third, Route 802 goes from Harboureria Stadium to Vilmong City. The fourth, Weiger Tunnel goes from Westcity Market to Zanite Tower. The fifth, Centrica Tunnel goes from Harboureria Center to Penragon City Station. The sixth, Lifebay Tunnel goes from September Plaza to Falltribe Village. Relita is the gym leader of Harboureria City. She specializes in Electric-type Pokémon and hands out the Vibrant Badge when defeated. Slogan The City of Connections Places of interest Harboureria Subway This subway line connects all 6 districts of the city. The player can find different trainers to talk to on here. Talking to them rewards the player with different items. Harboureria Tram This tramway connects most of the city together. The player can find different trainers to talk to on here. Talking to them rewards the player with different items. Azalea District Harboureria University The Harboureria University is home to many present and future professors/scientists. Built at a steep angle, the university consists of a main building, 3 annex buildings and a dorm building. If the player chooses to become a professor, they will spend some time attending classes and training in the university. From October 8th to October 19th, the Rustboro Gym leader Roxanne will be attending a class in the 2nd annex building. There, the player can challenge her and receive a Rocky Helmet each time they challenge her. After beating the maingame, the player can challenge 10 university students in the Faidretea Garden in order to receive Battle Points. Green Apple Pier This pier is filled with cargo containers and is a popular place for people to dock their ships. In the main game, Team Pyrope will try to set off a bomb here while you, Clarent and Sally try to disarm it. Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, a bagpacker from Johto will be able to be challenged. Every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, a Pokémon Ranger from Almia will be able to be challenged. On Sundays, there's a festival where the player can buy items from other regions. Westcity Market This market was built by Galarian and Unovan nobles in the 19th century. While the stalls here have changed owners over the years, the spirit remains in the market. In the main game, the player can access a sidequest where the manager of Westcity Market has a Rustig and Chestfly infestation. After defeating or capturing all Rustig and Chestfly, the player can access the top floor of Yanmega Tower. On Saturdays and Sundays, there are more trainers in the market and the player can buy items at half price. Yanmega Tower This tower is home to many middle class and upper class homes. On each floor are residents that the player can challenge. After completing the Westcity Market sidequest, the player can access the top floor to challenge the Rooftop Warden who rewards the player a Blisseyite. Ereglam Temple This temple was built by natives 200 years ago to worship Ereglam. Today, it is a popular tourist landmark. In the maingame, the player can challenge the Temple Guard in order to get a Bugnium Z. In the postgame, if the player has already defeated the Temple Guard, they will receive a South Jewel to enhance Ereglam's powers. Tayi Manor This abandoned manor is now a habitat for ghost Pokémon. Built 100 years ago, it was abandoned 50 years ago due to a Yanmask haunting the place. A sidequest involving Chesta Tayi, the descendant of the people who built Tayi Manor instructs the player to find a lost heirloom. Doing so will reward the player with the ability to access Chesta's house in Nautirock Town where the player can challenge her daily. January Square This square is located right on the border between Azalea and Maple. Surrounding it are restaurants where players can challenge trainers from other regions. In the middle is a large tree surrounded by patches of grass where Smeargles reside. In the postgame, the player can challenge various trainers in January Square. On Mondays, the player can challenge Professor Banyan here. On Tuesdays, the player can challenge Mina here. On Wednesdays, the player can challenge Grant here. On Thursdays, the player can challenge their main rival here. On Fridays, the player can challenge Martin here. On Saturdays, the player can challenge either Victor or Gloria depending on the player's gender here. On Sundays, the player can challenge Atomio. If the player has travelled to the Kerusa Battle Frontier, the player can challenge Relita here. The Squareis also the place where the player starts the Secret Protector quest after finishing the Looker Missions. Lilycove Art Gallery This art gallery is home to many exquisite pieces of art. On Wednesdays, the player can trade a Kerusan Delibird for a Galarian Linoone. Looker Agency Located on top of a short building, this agency is the base of operations for Looker and his team. After Looker returns to Galar, the building is managed by his partner Inia. The player can challenge her on weekdays. During the winter, she is in Grovebay Town. Cross-Region Ferry Terminal In this ferry terminal, the player can take a ferry to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Fiorre, Almia and Oblivia. They can also take a ferry to the Kerusa Battle Frontier. On Sundays, the player can trade any Pokémon with a Veteran for a Baltoy. The player can also help a Hoenn native navigate him to his cousin's house in Randia District. As a reward, the player gets a Lucarium Z Randia District Station The player can take a subway train from here to the other 5 districts of the city. If the player is playing during Summer, a stall will appear here where the player can buy Shalour Sables. Maple District Harboureria Gym The Harboureria Gym is located in the middle of Harbourfront Mall inside a glass skyscraper. The layout of the gym is similar to an office/stock exchange. The player must navigate through a maze of escalators and elevators. If done well, it is possible to avoid all the trainers and head straight to Relita. Grandeur Tower This building is the second tallest building in the Kerusa region. After defeating Relita, the player can hang out with her here and help her handle light shows on the 88th floor. On the last day of each month, the player can help Relita with handling a fireworks show. Aside from the 88th floor, the player can visit 20 of the 88 floors. There, they can battle trainers or do various sidequests that grant access to secret areas around the region. In this tower, the player can obtain a Flygonium Z, a Leafonium Z, a Druddigonium Z, a Braixenite and a Tsareenite. Bamboo Tower Built in harmony with Pokémon and humans, this building stands in front of the Kalos Garden. On the 34th floor is a museum on rock type Pokémon and Geology. The top floor has a viewing platform and a fun sidequest where the player has to show a scientist from Hoenn a Starrock. On the 45th floor is the headquarters of Fortune Crystal which manages restaurants, shops and real estate across the Kerusa Region. Kalos Garden A large garden that sits in the shadow of skysrapers. In the middle is a small replica of Prism Tower in Lumiose City with bridges leading it across a lake filled with water-type Pokémon. To the north is a large tree where the player can catch grass-type and dark-type Pokémon. To the south is a mini train station where the player can trade a Marill with a Youngster for a Rolycoly. Kiloude Cafe A small cafe serving Kalosian and Galarian drinks. This cafe often attracts young couples. After becoming champion, Natalie can be challenged here on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Each time the player defeats her, she gives the player a rare item like a Lucky Egg or even a Mega Stone/Z-Crystal. Laverre Aviary This aviary is home to many flying-type Pokémon some that are not found anywhere else in the Kerusa region. A Bird Keeper named Wendy will trade a Hawlucha for a Galciguita. This Hawlucha will be holding a Flying Gem. Hotel Grand Tulip This grand hotel is one of the fanciest hotels in the region. In the post-game, several Harboureria Gang Members will try and hide here as part of the Looker Missions. Shredaclit Street Once a dark and gloomy street, it was changed into a lively place full of festivities and fun a few years ago. A cobble street zigzags between cafes and restaurants. If the player is playing during December, a Christmas Tree is set up in the middle. On Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day, many trainers come here to celebrate including some from other regions. If the player is playing on December 31st, a special event will play where people celebrate the new year. On Halloween, the player can catch Ghost and Dark-type Pokémon in the alleys. Cafe Impidimp This cafe is themed around the industrial age of the Galar region. Here, the player can challenge various tourists and bagpackers. If the player is playing between July 3rd-21st, Milo will be here with his family and you can challenge him. Additionally, the Penragon City Gym Leader Laogo can be challenged on Tuesdays and Sundays. Hoenn Buffet Located high above the Shredaclit Street, this buffet serves food from various regions. The entire restaurant is themed after the Hoenn region with an aquarium in the middle containing Pokémon like Clamperl. If the player dines here, they can challenge various trainers. After eating here 5 times, the player's rival Kell will challenge you. Castelia Fine Dining This high class restaurant is themed around Castelia City. While expensive, the player receives a free Casteliacone and a rare item afterwards. If the player is visiting for the 1st time, they get a Beedrillite. The player can also challenge Professor Acacia on Fridays in a Rotation Battle. Leafeon Cafe This cafe surrounds an artificial Mossy Rock which contains a statue of Leafeon. The manager of the Cafe: Stella is from Sinnoh and her parents live in Eterna City. The player can participate in a sidequest here which involves finding a Mossy Rock with Stella. Afterwards, the player can challenge Stella at night on Saturdays. Ecutreak Ramen Restaurant This restaurant is right in the open, it's famed Pokémon is the owner's Scizor who grew up with him when he lived in Johto. The restaurant is split into a Sushi bar area and a Ramen area. A bridge connects the two across a river containing Goldeen and Magikarp. If the player comes here on the weekends, Harriet will appear and be able to challenged but only after the player has defeated her in her gym. Restaurant Saffron This futuristic restaurant is located behind glass doors. It uses Magnemites and Porygons to serve dishes. The dishes here are all from the Kanto region. The manager: Price used to live in Saffron City before moving to Kerusa to learn how to be a chef. His parents also live in Harboureria City in Siris District. Oricorio Cafe Painted vibrant colors,this cafe is joyous and reminiscent of the Alola region. Every night, 4 Oricorio representing the 4 Alolan islands do a dance ritual. The food here is tropical themed. On July nights, the player can challenge Mallow, Lana, Kiawe and Sophocles who are here on vacation. After defeating them once, they can be found in Silverbay Resort. Wyndon Restaurant Themed after the biggest city in the Galar Region: Wyndon, this restaurant serves traditional Galarian delights including curry. After completing all 9 main post-game quests, Leon can be challenged here during June on Mondays. Galarica Delights The owner of this restaurant hails from The Isle of Armor. Together with her team of 3 cooks and 2 Galarian Slowpoke, they serve several delights which incorporate Galarica seeds. In the post-game, the player recieves a Throat Spray from one of the cooks. Girvelo Bank This building is home to one of Kerusa's largest banks. In front of it is are two statues of Girvelos. Legend has it that these Pokémon helped the founder of the bank to start the bank. Hence the name. The player can challenge bankers here. If they defeat all the trainers, they can challenge Bank Brain Zace and obtain a mock badge. Maple Promenade This promenade is home to many trainers who can be challenged. The patches of grass contain Speed, Sound, Water and Grass-type Pokémon. On Sundays, there is a festival here where the player can challenge specific trainers, buy specific items and even meet new friends. A sidequest occurs here where a Tennis Player loses her Omsneak. Finding it for her grants the player access to the best room in the Silverbay Resort. Harboureria City Square In the centre of this square is a statue of both Liodine and Phoroxa. On Mondays, a Flute Player will challenge the player. Defeating her gives the player a Dusk Stone. Sea Skyline Ferris Wheel This ferris wheel overlooks the harbour. The player can ride the ferris wheel with different trainers to get special items. After completing all 9 main post-game side quests, N will appear here and talk to the player on the ferris wheel. He will then meet up with Hilbert/Hilda and Nate/Rosa upon exiting the attraction. International Plaza This mall is home to many shops selling clothes, Pokéballs, healing items and much more. Consisting of 6 floors and 2 buildings, the player can shop to their heart's content. There's even a supermarket where the player can meet Kagetora from Alola who challenges them to a battle behind the mall. During August, the player can find Diantha here on a fashion show. The player can then access a sidequest involving rescuing her Gardevoir from Pokémon Captors. Doing so will reward the player with their own Ralts. Johto Apricorn Store This store sells Apricons from Johto. On the player's first visit, they obtain an Apriblender from the owner. The player can grow these in Apricon fields across the regions. The player can then give these Apricons to the shop owner to convert into Pokéballs. Boutique Xaro This boutique sells the most expensive and stylish clothes in the entire region. Depending on the season, the shop sells different clothes. Aqua Shop This shop sells all things related to the water including water-bikes, Net Balls and advanced fishing rods. Pewter Crunchies Stall This stall run by a Pewter City native sells Crunchies. During the summer, they're half off. Boutique Lithia Themed after Painolan Architecture, this shop sells cheap clothes and other cosmetics. On Thursdays, the player can trade a Kerusan Mienfoo for a Gible. Vitamin Emporium This store sells vitamins to the player. Inverse Battle Spot: Harboureria Station This spot allows the player to battle in Inverse battles with different trainers. Defeating 10 trainers grants the player early access to the Sky Battle Spot (if the player has not beaten 6 gyms yet). PR Video Studio Here, players can record their own videos to post online. Restaurant Weineitte Themed after Weineitte City in the Okaiso region, this restaurant serves Okaison recipes. Dining here 5 times grants the player access to Deimos Ruins. Cafe Hau'Oli Themed after Melemele Island in the Alola region, this restaurant is well known for it's Alolan Marowak who helps the chefs prepare meals. On Tuesdays, Bagpacker Debra can be challenged here. Cufant Pottery Selling high-quality traditional Galarian pottery, this stall is run by a Motostoke native. When the player gains access to the other regions, the player can find her family in one of the apartments inside Motostoke. Arceus Food Court In the middle of this food court is a statue of Arceus. Dining here requires the player to battle 10 trainers before being able to sit down and enjoy their meal. The manager of the food court is from Solaceon Town and is actually a childhood friend of Cynthia. In the postgame, the player will see Cynthia and the manager having a talk on one of the tables. Eevee Tower In this tower of offices, the player can access a sidequest on the 12th floor involving a lost Rabmoon. Returning the Rabmoon to it's owner will let the player access the 49th floor. On the 49th floor, the player can challenge the Rivegou Gym leader Terisa after beating her or obtaining the Equine Badge. Dusk and Dawn Towers This twin towers overlook the harbourfront of Maple District. In Dusk Tower, the player can buy Dusk Balls on the 3rd floor for a cheap price. They can also challenge Dark-type users in different floors of the building. On the top, the player can challenge Dusk Master Yvonne. Defeating her rewards the player with a Darknium Z. In Dawn Tower, the player can challenge one of Professor Banyan's 4 assistants: Feni, Ashton, Banpo and Rosswell depending on the version on the 27th floor. Doing so grants the player access to Permafrost Forest in the North of Kerusa. On the 32nd floor is the Gamefreak Office. If the player completes all 4 regional Pokédexes and the Kerusan Pokédex, the player obtains a certificate and an Oval Charm. If the player completes the National Pokédex, the player obtains another certificate and a Shiny Charm. If the player has obtained at least 15 Shiny Pokémon, the player obtains a Ultra Shiny Charm which allows the player to encounter more Shiny Pokémon. The player can travel across the harbour to Penragon City or islands across the region. There's a market here on Saturdays where the player can buy special healing items including the Harboureria Pudding. On Fridays, the player can challenge Drumeon User Pyan who rewards the player with a Drumeonite. Hotel Skyview This 30 storey hotel overlooks Maple Promenade, it is the most high class hotel in the Kerusa region. The player can meet Mr.Bonding here and other gym leaders and Elite 4 members from both the Kerusa region and other regions. On Wednesdays, the player can battle either Calem or Serena depending on the player's gender on the 15th floor. The player can also trade a Luxio for a Steelix on the 8th floor. Restaurant Yin Ma This high class restaurant serves traditional Kerusan cuisine. When dining here, the player may engage the waiters and the owner in Rotation Battles. Winning once will award the player 10 Quick Balls. Harboureria Piers These set of piers are lined in front of International Plaza, the player can take ferries to other locations around Kerusa from here. On the third pier, the player can trade a Qwilstream for a Caimyst holding a Psychic Gem. The player can also help a tourist from Hoenn get to Hotel Skyview. Doing so will reward the player with a Blazikenite. Sea Museum This museum is centered around Harboureria's rich maritime past and water-type Pokémon. In the middle is a large statue of Cicledrift leading hordes of Maraeel, Pinphin and Moltwhale. The player can obtain the Good Rod from Fisherman Backerel here. After getting the Sail Badge, the player can challenge the Yachqua Gym Leader Brezeson on Mondays and Fridays. Hotel Breezepeak This hotel is connected directly to the Ascension Funicular Lower Terminus, many elite trainers often stay here for a night before heading up to Mount Shinestone. Ascension Funicular This funicular takes people from Hotel Breezepeak to Mount Shinestone. It lets people see the view of Harboureria while ascending to the top. It is also the only way to get to the mountain from Harboureria. Harboureria Railway Station This station links Harboureria to other cities in the Kerusa region and other regions. Looker arrives from Galar in this station. The player can also take a subway train from here to the other 5 districts of the city. Clemantis District Harboureria Center Built upwards from the rest of Clemantis District, this center is home to many facilities. The player can trade a Drampa for a Turtanator on the 3rd floor. In the summer, the Summer Battle Spot is held in the center. There, the player can challenge various trainers from all trainer classes. A sidequest can be accessed on the 4th floor where the player can battle 14 trainer that each use a Pikachuclone. Defeating them grants access to a Pikachu Master. Defeating her will reward the player with a Pikachunium Z. Harboureria Contest Hall On the 2nd floor of Harboureria Center is a contest hall. There, the player can participate in all sorts of contests. When first arriving, they meet a famous Contest Star: Luina who helps the player choose a Contest Kit. After winning 5 contests, the player is granted the access to Glamour River where the player can catch Pokémon that will wear contest costumes. Rayquaza Tower This tower was named in homage of the Sky Pokémon Rayquaza who appears in a mural in the lobby. On the 25th, 30th, 35th, 40th, 45th, 50th, 55th,60th, 65th floor, the player can challenge trainers from all past 9 regions. Each floor is designed to be respective of their region. If the player defeats all the trainers before defeating the Champion, they will be granted early access to the Kerusan Conservatory. Turtanator Building This building was built by rich Alolans. The building is home to banks and rich companies. On different floors, the player can defeat various trainers. After defeating them and the Building Warden, the player gets a Gardevorite and access to the basement of Turtanator Building. Glowbay Building This building was built to mimic Turtanator Building. It's spire attracts Electric-type Pokémon which the player can catch. On the 15th floor, the player can challenge Glaceon User Ivis who will give the player a Glaceonite. Winsea Tower Winsea Tower is a circular building in the South of Clemantis District. On the top is a restaurant where the player can battle trainers in Single and Double battles. On the 33rd floor, the player can challenge Dragon Tamer Lillia who will give the player an Alolan Exeggutor as a reward. Clemantis Mall This mall is a large building with many escalators. It sells items at discounted prices. On the top is a restaurant. On Wednesdays, the player can buy Lumiose Galettes from a salesman here. On Thursdays, the Zephan City Gym Leader Aeris will visit this mall. Battling him with grant the player access to a secret patch of grass behind the mall where the player can catch Snorlax. Restaurant Ziphia A relaxing restaurant with a large patio, the player can challenge trainers here to get rewards. After dining here 20 times, the player can challenge Beauty Sophia in order to get an Anteonite. Rosue Cinema This cinema is modern and high-tech. If the player has made a PR video, they can watch it here. Cafe Noche After defeating Darsky, this cafe opens to the player. Here, they can buy Moonnight Coffee. Bluet Clothes Store This store sells clothes that while cheap, are to a similar standard to those sold in Boutique Lithia. Harboureria Library This library is full of books from all regions and for all ages. The player can access a sidequest involving a lost Skitty. Finding the Skitty will grant the player access to the back alley of the library. There, the player can battle the Chief Librarian to get a Psychic Gem. On Mondays in October and November, Kell and Sally will be hanging out here. You can talk to them too. Harboureria Yacht Club This yacht club is home to many boats. The player can complete a sidequest for a Sailor to gain access to Glow Isle. Avers Park This large park is full of sports facilities. In the middle is a patch of grass where the player can catch Espeon in the day and Umbreon in the night. After becoming Champion, the player can battle Espeon User Kyra and Umbreon User Cecil. Avers Park Swimming Pool A large swimming pool, the player can swim with their Pokémon to raise their friendships. The player can also meet a special character: Varna who is also on her own Pokémon journey. After becoming champion, Varna will be able to challenge you as a Champion. Avers Park Tennis Court Here, trainers play tennis with their Pokémon. The player can challenge the trainers here. During the summer, tennis events are held on weekends. Avers Park Basketball Court In this basketball court, basketball players can be challenged to battle. During Spring and Winter, a market occupies the court. The player can also trade a Kerusan Croagunk for a regular Croagunk. Southern Kerusan Ranger School This school is for aspiring rangers in Southern Kerusa. The player can challenge the ranger students here and battle Headmaster Garson to earn a Ranger Cap. A sidequest can be accessed here where the player can help the ranger students extinguish a forest fire near Siris District. Completing this will grant the player access to the forest and Bonsly Mansion. Harboureria Stadium This large stadium hosts both sports events and music events. Throughout the year, the stadium hosts several events. When an event is not going on, the player can challenge trainers here. In Summer, the Harboureria Pokémon Championships is held here which the player can enter. Wolven House This abandoned house consists of a large garden and mansion, it is now populated by many Pokémon. It is protected by a gang of Kerusan Bisharp and a Kerusan Pawniard. Clemantis District Station Here, the player can take a subway train to the other 5 districts. After earning 4 gym badges, a Basketballer will appear here to be challenged. Krasser District Alcremie Cafe Themed after the Western Galarian Plains, this cafe serves authentic Galarian desserts. On Thursdays and Saturdays, Fairy Girl Tae can be battled here. After dining here 5 times, the player gets a Whipped Dream. Coscumber Hotel This hotel is themed after the Okaisan Forests. Here, the player can meet the Okaisan champion Terry after becoming the champion. He will be challenge the player once. Afterwards, he returns to Okaiso. On Tuesdays, a Ribbon Girl will arrive here to give ribbons to the player if the player has fulfilled the requirements. Farhill Tower This tower is home to offices and companies. Nothing too special here except for the 38th floor where the player can get a Castform. Lavalila House This house was owned by a rich family, now it is a haven for Pokémon and humans alike. The player can obtain a PorygoniumXite here from a Scientist. Pluvera Path This path leads from the busy areas of Krasser District to Bonsly Mansion. Wild Pokémon like Whimsicott and Fruinight like to gather here. Bonsly Mansion This mansion is a haven for forest Pokémon. A colony of Bonsly lives in the middle. A sidequest can be accessed here where some Punk Girls try to destroy the habitat. Defeating them rewards you with access to the back garden where the player can catch wild Baby Pokémon. Team Alkali's Krasser Hideout This hideout is hidden in a semi-tall building. Inside is a large base of operations where scientists are forced to do dirty work. Freeing them and defeating the grunts moves the plot forward. In the postgame, this area is now a lab where scientists work on healing Pokémon. This hideout is only exclusive in Pokémon Turquoise. Krasser Pier This pier lets people travel to Penragon City and Refusea City. On weekends, there is a market here where the player can buy goods. Krasser District Station Here, the player can take a subway train to the other 4 districts. In the postgame, a Harboureria Gang Member can be challenged here as part of the Looker Missions. Randia District September Plaza This large shopping mall is home to many stores. Things here are cheaper than any other mall in the city. The mall isn't too big but there are a lot of shops. Glacier Ice Rink This ice rinks allows the player to play an Ice Skating minigame with their Pokémon. Kerusa Photo Club This photo club allows players to take photos of them and their Pokémon. Konikoni Restaurant Modelled after the Alolan city, this restaurant serves both Alolan and Kerusan food. Heavy Focus Shop This shop is famous for only selling Focus Slashes and Focus Bands. If the player has transferred a Pokémon from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire via Pokémon Home, they will receive a shiny Kerusan Beldum. Randia Tower This tower stretches above the Randia and Siris Districts allowing for 360 views. The player can battle trainers throughout this building. On the 31st floor, the player can obtain a Heracronite from a Janitor. S.S Taitensis This ship was once used to extinguish fires with the help of a Blastoise. Now, it is a museum docked in the district. The Blastoise and it's trainer can be find in a house in Baysteel City. Randia Dockyards These dockyards are home to many ships. Sailors can be challenged here. Defeating them all grants access to Ship Captain Asern who gives the player a Feraligatium Z as a reward. In the postgame, some former Team Pyrope Grunts can be challenged. After that, they go on their own Pokémon journeys. Lychee Gardens This large housing estate was built by Fortune Crystal. It consists much of the district and is home to many people. In the post-game, it is the setting for one of the major quests in the Looker Missions. Larvitar Street This street is home to a large market. The market is only open in the day and in the night, the area is empty save for the Harboureria Tram. Harboureria Tram Depot The Harboureria Trams are stored here. The player can battle all the Tram Drivers to get a Dire Hit. Randia District Station Here, the player can take a subway train to the other 4 districts. On weekdays, a Kindler can be challenged here. In exchange for defeating her, the player is rewarded with a Pink Lemonade. Siris District Fort Siris This fort was used in a war against Okaiso. Now it is a museum. The player can trade a Whisglass for a Prisdon here. A Guard can be challenged outside the fort who gives the player a Moomoo Milk each time they defeat them. Siris Quay This quay is home to ships delivering rocks. A mason here gives the player an Egg which hatches into an Mantyke. Siris District Battleground This battleground is sometimes used for offical events when something else is going on in Harboureria Stadium. Incense Cemetery Walking upwards from Siris District, the player finds Incense Cemetery. A large cemetery where Pokémon are buried. At the top is a Spiritomb statue. In August, the back areas of the Cemetery are open. A Medium gives the player a Ghostium Z. Another Medium will give the player a Trevenium Z. Siris District Station Here, the player can take a subway train to the other 4 districts. On weekends, a Monk can be challenged here. Location Origin Harboureria City is based off the Northern Shore of Hong Kong Island. Azalea District is based off the Kennedy Town-Sai Ying Pun-Sheung Wan area. Maple District is based off Central, the Mid-Levels and Admiralty. Clemantis District is based off Wan Chai and Causeway Bay. Krasser District is based off North Point. Randia District is based of the Tai Koo-Sai Wan Ho-Shau Kei Wan area and Siris District is based off Chai Wan. Category:Cities of Kerusa